His Lady
by thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Adrien wants to be friends with Ladybug and when she shows up to discuss his civilian involvement with recent akumas, he might get the chance of a life time. Ladrien fluff.


Chat Noir landed on the floor of his bedroom and as he did so, a flash of green washed over him, returning him to Adrien Agreste, teen model, celebrity, and son of fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste. His clothing too- a black t-shirt with an open over shirt, jeans, and orange converses- returned to normal as the black suit faded away. The kawami Plagg spiraled out of his ring. He landed tiredly on the couch.

"Oh man, I'm beat," he groaned. Adrien only smirked, went to his computer desk, and pulled out a wheel of camembert cheese from one of the many drawers. Plagg made a delighted noise. Before the teen could blink, the black cat-like fairy was on it, chewing happily. "My gooiness!"

"Ugh, how you can like that stuff so much, I'll never understand." He smirked and sat at the desk to open the Ladyblog on his three screened computer. Alya had been there. She'd gotten the recent akuma attack on film and no doubt already had it directly loaded to the website. He was right. Once the website pulled up, the first thing that popped up was the new video. It started.

"What's up guys," Alya's voice called. Adrien frowned at how excited the young wanna-be newswoman sounded to be so close to danger and he made a mental note to talk to her about it the next time he saw her. "Alya here. Another akuma's on the attack. Someone called Bird of Prey. Check it out." The camera zoomed in on one of the most ridiculous villains anyone had ever seen. He wore a tight black suit that covered all of his body. The hood on his head had a sharp beak that extended out over his face and each arm had long feathers coming off of it. His hands and feet had long talons to replace his normal appendages. He was floating above the city, laughing maniacally as his birds, vultures, hawks, and eagles of various types, flew down to attack the innocent citizens of Paris.

"Destroy our refuge? We won't allow you," he called, "Attack my pretties!"

A hawk swooped down and this time, Alya's camera followed it. He winced remembering this part. The bird came straight at him, not as his superhero self, but as his civilian form; the Gorilla was driving him to another shoot when they were stopped and ordered to abandon their vehicle by an officer. Instead of running away, he'd run towards the trouble of course, only to have the bird dive straight at him. He'd barely avoided it. Avoided it but badly. Video Adrien jumped to the right but in doing so, he tried to roll. It didn't land properly and his shoulder smacked hard into the ground. He winced in the video. He winced in the memory and ran his hand over his shoulder absently. Video him then went to find a place to change. Thankfully, Alya's camera didn't follow this time because Bird of Prey started another attack that drew her attention away. Plagg healed his shoulder in the change which is why he currently wasn't at a hospital getting it looked at.

He closed the Ladyblog. He knew how the rest went. Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and won per normal. His Lady though had looked worried at the end; the fist pound just didn't have the usual joy or triumph in it and even with her earrings blinking dangerously, she mumbled something about checking on someone.

He had two guesses who.

Adrien ran a hand over his neck. He had to admit it. He'd been getting reckless as a civilian. This was the fourth time he had unintentionally gotten involved with an akuma attack while trying to find a place to transform at. It was also the fourth time he saw his lady looking absolutely terrified at that. This look, one that creased her delicate forehead, saddened her sky dipped eyes, and tightened her soft lips, broke his heart. He didn't mean to make her worry. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

Plagg stopped eating and looked up at the window. "Uh. That didn't take her long to get here." Adrien turned and saw the very distinct form of Ladybug yo-yoing her way across the Paris skyline. His face paled. He turned to tell Plagg to hide but found that the kawami was already gone, out of sight for now. He smirked. So much for that. Adrien messed with his hair nervously and went to open his window. Ladybug spotted it. Without hesitation, she landed inside and put her yo-yo back on her hip.

Adrien was sure his heart stopped. She was still as stunning as ever and it didn't matter if he was in the mask or not. She, just by being, was able to steal the very breath from his lungs and make his knees weak.

"Hello Adrien," she smiled. Unable to form words, he waved mutely to her. She frowned. "I-I came to check on you. I saw how you avoided that bird earlier. How's your shoulder?"

He blinked dumbly for a second but coughed and answered, "it's fine. I'm fine. I mean you're fine- no I mean!" He put a hand to his face and took a deep breath. Ladybug tilted her head confused. After calming himself, he tried again, "I thank you for checking in on me but I'm fine. Your magic healed me right up." A lie but one she couldn't know about. The small heroine in front him visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slumped as a soft smile crossed her face.

"Really? I'm glad."

"Yeah, thank-you again. For everything you've done." A bit of red appeared under her mask and she looked a little... shy? His lady? Shy? Maybe his eyes were playing a trick on him. He didn't ask or try to push the matter. She straightened and was serious after a second.

"Adrien, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stay away from akuma attacks from now on." He blinked confused.

"I don't exactly go looking for them you know."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"It's dangerous," she flatly replied. "I know you're intelligent and knew that already but I don't think you know how dangerous it can be." She took a shaky breath. "My magic... It's not all-powerful. If you get hurt again, I can't guarantee I can heal you a second time. If you die..." She stopped and Adrien jerked in surprise as her eyes filled with tears. Withhout a second thought, he grabbed her and give her a gentle hug. At first she was frozen. Soon she warmed and wrapped her arms tightly around him in return, gripping the back of his shirt.

"I'll be careful from now on," he promised her. She nodded into his shoulder and released him after several more minutes. His hands dropped deftly to his sides. Ladybug used the back of her gloved hand to wipe the threatening tears away.

"Good." She smiled again and he returned it. "I-I should go. Are sure you're alright?"

"I'm positive."

She nodded and turned towards the window. Before she could fling her yo-yo out, he reached out and stopped her, grabbing her wrist, causing her to turn in surprise.

"Ladybug, I-I was wondering..." They both jerked as a loud beep suddenly rang our from her earrings. She reached up to touch one. Tikki was obviously tired. The cookie she'd given her before coming here had only bought just enough time to check on him. "I'm sorry," he said releasing her hand. "You should go before you turn back."

"I still have four minutes. What were you wondering?"

He looked at the ground shyly. "I-I was wondering if there was a way for me to contact you?" She balked.

"What?"

Adrien took a steadying breath. "I can already contact Chat Noir but if he can't help me... maybe you..."

Another beep.

Ladybug smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry. There's no safe way for you to contact me. Just keep in touch with Chat. It's already dangerous for you to have his inforrmation; I don't want to put you in anymore danger." She paused. "I don't know if it'll help," she whispered, "but I do consider you one of my friends. If you're ever in danger, just know I'll be there. I will always be there." She smirked, flung her yo-yo out the window, and gave him a two finger salute. "Well, time's up. Gotta go. Bug out."

Before he could stop her again, Ladybug flung herself out his window and across the Paris skyline. Adrien watched her until she disappeared. Plagg flew up next to him. "That could've gone better," he snarked. Adrien just shot him the goofiest grin in the world.

"Better? She called me her friend. I'll take that as a win." Plagg rolled his eyes as his chosen shut the window and went back to the Ladyblog to finish watching Alya's video. Not even his father could dampen his mood for the rest of the week.

After all, he was his lady's friend in both of his worlds? Nothing could be more purr-fect.


End file.
